Shipyard foreman/Dialogue
Shipyard foreman *'Player:' hello, are you in charge? *'Shipyard foreman:' that's right, and you are? *'Player:' glough sent me to check up on things *'Shipyard foreman:' is that right, glough sent a human *'Player:' his gnomes were all busy *'Shipyard foreman:' ok, we had better go inside, follow me *''(you follow the foreman into the wooden hut)'' *'Shipyard foreman:' so tell me again why you're here *'Player:' erm...glough sent me? *'Shipyard foreman:' ok and how is glough..still with his wife? **yes, they're both getting on great ***'Player:' yes, they're both getting on great ***'Shipyard foreman:' really... ***'Shipyard foreman:' ..that's strange, considering she died last year ***'Shipyard foreman:' die imposter ***''(You are under attack!)'' ***(Quest checkpoint) ***''(you kill the foreman)'' ***''(inside his pocket you find an invoice..)'' ***''(it seems to be an order for timber)'' **always arguing as usual ***'Player:' always arguing as usual ***'Shipyard foreman:' really... ***'Shipyard foreman:' ..that's strange, considering she died last year ***'Shipyard foreman:' die imposter ***''(You are under attack!)'' ***(Quest checkpoint) ***''(you kill the foreman)'' ***''(inside his pocket you find an invoice..)'' ***''(it seems to be an order for timber)'' **his wife is no longer with us ***'Player:' his wife is no longer with us ***'Shipyard foreman:' right answer, i have to watch out for imposters ***'Shipyard foreman:' if you really know glough... ***'Shipyard foreman:' you will know his favorite gnome dish ****he loves tangled toads legs *****'Player:' he loves tangled toads legs *****'Shipyard foreman:' he hates them *****'Shipyard foreman:' die imposter *****''(You are under attack!)'' *****(Quest checkpoint) *****''(you kill the foreman)'' *****''(inside his pocket you find an invoice..)'' *****''(it seems to be an order for timber)'' ****he loves worm holes *****'Player:' he loves worm holes *****'Shipyard foreman:' ok, one more question *****'Shipyard foreman:' what's the name of his new girlfriend ******Alia *******'Player:' alia *******'Shipyard foreman:' you almost fooled me *******'Shipyard foreman:' die imposter *******''(You are under attack!)'' *******(Quest checkpoint) *******''(you kill the foreman)'' *******''(inside his pocket you find an invoice..)'' *******''(it seems to be an order for timber)'' ******Anita *******'Player:' anita *******'Shipyard foreman:' well, well ,well, you do know glough *******'Shipyard foreman:' sorry for the interrogation but i'm sure you understand *******'Player:' oh course, security is paramount *******'Shipyard foreman:' as you can see the ship builders are ready *******'Player:' indeed *******'Shipyard foreman:' when i was asked to build a fleet large enough... *******'Shipyard foreman:' ..to invade port sarim and carry 300 gnome troops... *******'Shipyard foreman:' ..i said if anyone can, i can *******'Player:' that's a lot of troops *******'Shipyard foreman:' true but if the gnomes are really going to.. *******'Shipyard foreman:' ..take over runescape, they'll need at least that *******'Player:' take over? *******'Shipyard foreman:' of course, why else would glough want 30 battleships *******'Shipyard foreman:' between you and me, i don't think he stands a chance *******'Player:' no *******'Shipyard foreman:' i mean, for the kind of battleships glough's ordered.. *******'Shipyard foreman:' ..i'll need ton's and ton's of timber *******'Shipyard foreman:' more than any forest i can think of could supply *******'Shipyard foreman:' still, if he say's he can supply the wood i'm sure he can *******'Shipyard foreman:' any way, here's the invoice *******'Player:' ok, thanks *******'Shipyard foreman:' i'll need the wood as soon as possible *******'Shipyard foreman:' if the orders going to be finished in time *******'Player:' ok i'll tell glough *******''(the foreman hands you the invoice)'' ******Elena *******'Player:' elena *******'Shipyard foreman:' you almost fooled me *******'Shipyard foreman:' die imposter *******''(You are under attack!)'' *******(Quest checkpoint) *******''(you kill the foreman)'' *******''(inside his pocket you find an invoice..)'' *******''(it seems to be an order for timber)'' ****he loves choc bombs *****'Player:' he loves choc bombs *****'Shipyard foreman:' he hates them *****'Shipyard foreman:' die imposter *****''(You are under attack!)'' *****(Quest checkpoint) *****''(you kill the foreman)'' *****''(inside his pocket you find an invoice..)'' *****''(it seems to be an order for timber)'' After you get the invoice from him *''(the forman is too busy to talk)'' Category:The Grand Tree